


Späte Erkenntnis

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [78]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Revelations, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Das war ein wirklich beschissenes Gefühl gewesen, als sie ihn im Krankenhaus gefragt hatten, ob sie jemanden anrufen sollten.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/147354.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Späte Erkenntnis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Team-Fluff, eine Prise h/c  
> Bingo-Prompt: steht am Ende da Spoiler  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> A/N: Für cornchrunchie. Ich hoffe, Du hast Spaß dran! Irgendwie läuft das diesmal zwar einfach nicht so rund, wie ich es gerne hätte (doofe Vorvergangenheit!). Hmpf. Aber trotzdem mit viel Liebe geschrieben <3

***

Das war ein wirklich beschissenes Gefühl gewesen, als sie ihn im Krankenhaus gefragt hatten, ob sie jemanden anrufen sollten. Nicht die Schmerzen, auch wenn die schlimm genug waren. Sondern der Gedanke, daß er keine Familie hatte, niemanden, den es kümmerte, daß er hier mitten in der Nacht in der Notaufnahme lag. Vermutlich hatte es an den Schmerzen gelegen, daß ihn der Gedanke so sehr mitgenommen hatte, es war ja nicht so, als würde er sich deswegen die ganze Zeit grämen. „Sehr wahrscheinlich ein Nierenstein“, hatte der Arzt gesagt und ja, er konnte bestätigen was er schon öfter gehört hatte – sowas tat wirklich sauweh. Daß ihm der Arzt fröhlich mitgeteilt hatte, daß das nichts gefährliches sei, er aber wohl damit rechnen könne, daß so eine Nierenkolik noch häufiger passieren würde, hatte ihn auch nicht unbedingt munterer gestimmt. Erst einige Zeit später, als das Schmerzmittel angeschlagen hatte, war ihm Herbert wieder eingefallen. Sein Vater war schließlich Familie, wenn auch nicht unbedingt die Art von Familie, die er sich eigentlich für sein Leben in dieser Lebensphase vorgestellt hatte.

Herbert war dann auch gleich am nächsten Morgen dagewesen, als es ihm dank der Infusion schon wieder besser gegangen war. Nachmittags hatte Nadeshda vorbeigesehen, und noch später war Boerne gekommen und hatte ihn mit Details zum Thema Nierenerkrankungen gelangweilt. Da war wenig Zeit geblieben um in Trübsal zu versinken wegen der Erinnerung an die Familie, die er einmal gehabt hatte. Zumal am nächsten Tag auch noch Frau Haller mit einem Blumenstrauß, halb so groß wie sie selbst, und Frau Klemm mit einer Packung Pralinen, die ihn verdächtig an sein Weihnachtsgeschenk erinnerte, vorbeigekommen waren. Boerne war wieder nach dem Abendessen aufgetaucht, das sie hier schon um halb sechs auf den Tisch oder vielmehr ins Bett brachten, hatte die halbe Packung Pralinen gegessen – _das ist jetzt sowieso noch nichts für Sie_ – und ihm die neuesten Informationen zum aktuellen Fall erzählt. Außerdem hatte er ihm Wäsche zum Wechseln und etwas zu lesen mitgebracht und Thiel war ausnahmsweise einmal froh darüber, daß er seinen Ersatzschlüssel bei Boerne deponiert hatte. Ansonsten hätte er Herbert bitten müssen, und irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht besonders, daß sein Vater in seinem Kleiderschrank herumwühlte. Nicht, daß Herbert selbst jetzt unbedingt so sehr zur Ordnung neigte, aber schon aus Prinzip hatte er keine Lust, von seinem Vater was zu dem Thema zu hören. Bei Boerne war in der Hinsicht eh Hopfen und Malz verloren, der wußte ja, wie es bei ihm aussah und daß er nicht gerade der ordentlichste war. Einer der Vorteile, wenn man … er stockte und suchte nach dem richtigen Begriff, während Boerne ihm Wasser einschenkte.

„Ich hab‘ Ihren Briefkasten geleert. Soll ich Ihnen morgen die Zeitung mitbringen?“

_Nebeneinander wohnte? Zusammen arbeitete? Befreundet war?_

„Frau Krusenstern läßt übrigens die besten Genesungswünsche von ihren Eltern ausrichten. Und Alberich“, Boerne nestelte an seiner Jackentasche, „schickt das. Sie schwört darauf, ist eine selbst zusammengestellte Kräutermischung. Ich persönlich halte das ja für Humbug, aber schaden kann es wohl nichts. Was ist jetzt mit der Zeitung? Die ist zwar morgen Abend schon fast nicht mehr aktuell, aber vor der Arbeit schaffe ich es leider nicht. Ich habe morgen mein Seminar, da muß ich sehr früh los.“

„Das … wäre nett“, antwortete Thiel schwach. „Wenn es keine Mühe macht.“

„Ach woher denn.“ Boerne stellte das Tütchen mit Frau Hallers Kräutermischung auf seinem Nachttisch ab. „Ich muß ja nur morgens dran denken sie einzustecken.“

Thiel starrte das Tütchen an. Boerne verabscheute Krankenhäuser leidenschaftlich. Das wußte er, und trotzdem hatte er sich nicht einmal gewundert, daß Boerne jeden Tag da war. Und nicht nur das … Er war ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, daß er da sein würde. Boerne. Und Nadeshda, und Frau Haller, und sogar Frau Klemm.

„Alles in Ordnung, Thiel? Soll ich gehen, sind Sie müde?“

Thiel riß seine Augen vom Nachttisch los. „Es ist noch nicht mal halb acht. Die werfen einen hier zwar schon um sechs aus dem Bett, aber trotzdem … Oder wollen Sie lieber gehen? Sie sind ja direkt von der Arbeit gekommen und wollen vielleicht auch langsam mal …“ Er wedelte unentschlossen mit seiner freien Hand. Mit derjenigen, in der keine Nadeln steckten.

„Ach … Ich hab’s nicht eilig. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob zuhause … also, als ob ich da was verpassen würde.“ Boerne sah wieder auf, weg von seinen Händen, an die die letzten Worte gerichtet worden waren. „Wie ist es – fühlen Sie sich unternehmungslustig und risikofreudig? Soll ich Alberichs Kräutermischung aufgießen?“

Thiel schnaubte. „Ich bitte darum.“

Noch zwei Tage, und er würde wieder zuhause sein. Bei den Menschen, die über die Jahre eine Art von Familie geworden waren, ohne daß er das überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Anders als seine erste Familie, von der ihm nur sein Vater geblieben war, und auch anders als seine zweite. Aber dennoch Familie mit allem was dazugehörte: Mit Streit und auf die Nerven gehen und mit ruhigen Stunden, in denen jeder sein Ding machte und mit füreinander da sein, wenn es drauf ankam.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: erweiterte Familie


End file.
